stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Robin
Christopher Robin is a character in Disney's Winnie the Poohfranchise. He is a young boy who is one of Winnie the Pooh's best friends. The stories of Pooh and the Hundred Acre Wood have been implied to occur in the youthful imagination of Christopher Robin. He played Kuzco Human in The Christopher Robin's New Groove He is an Emperor He played Skinny Boy in Green Suit in The Little Lady 2: Return to the Sea He is a Boy wearing a Green Suit He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a Warrior He played Michael Darling in Ash Pan He played Aladdin in Christopher Robinladdin Christopher Robinladdin 2: The Return of Governor Ratcliffe Christopher Robinladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Street Rat He played Tin Soldier in Fantasia 2000 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) He is a Toy Soldier He played Conrad Walden in The Cat in the Hat (2003) (CoolZDane Version) He is a Boy He played Human Edmond in Rock-A-Mickey He is a Human He played Edward Darling in Ash Pan in Return to Neverland He is a Jane's Father He played Little Nemo in Little Christopher Robin: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Boy He played John Darling in Robin Pan He is Wendy's Brother He played Prince Charming in Jennyrella He is a Prince He played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Jenny and The Little Mer-Jenny 2: Return to the Sea He is a Prince He played Peter Shepherd In Jumanji CoolZDane Style He is Judy's Brother He played Prince Derek In The Tigress Princess He is a prince He played Aang in Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzeon Human Style He played Louie in We're Back! An Ice Age Story and We're Back! A Looney Tunes Story He is a boy He played Jesse in Free Tod He played James the Red Engine in Ash the Pokemon Trainer & Friends He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovie's Human), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovie's Human) He played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Christopher Robin Voice Actors *Bruce Reitherman (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *Jon Walmsley (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) *Timothy Turner (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) *Sean Marshall (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Kim Christianson (1981, 1983) *Tim Hoskins (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Edan Gross (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too) *Brady Bluhm (1997–1999) *Tom Attenborough (2000) *Paul Tiesler (2001–2003) *Tom Wheatley (2003) *William Green (2002) *Struan Erlenborn (2007–2010) *Jack Boutler (in the 2011 film) *Kath Soucie (singing voice; in Piglet's Big Movie) *Jeff Bennett (singing voice; in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) *Oliver Bell (Doc McStuffins Special) Relatives *Best Friends - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga and Roo *Father - A.A. Milne *Mother - Dorothy de Sélincourt *Girlfriend - Lesley de Sélincourt Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the friend of his toy animals, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, and Roo and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Portrayals: *In The Many Adventures of Mushu the Dragon, The New Adventures of Mushu the Dragon, Mushu's Grand Adventure The Search for Ash Ketchum, The Dodger Movie, Spike's Big Movie, Mushu the Dragon: Spring Time with Oliver, and Mushu the Dragon (aka Winnie the Pooh) he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In The Many Adventures of Artemis the Cat, The New Adventures of Artemis the Cat, Artemis' Grand Adventure: The Search for Michael, The Ash Movie, Blanky's Big Movie, Artemis the Cat: Sprint Time with Toaster, and Artemis the Cat (aka Winnie the Pooh), he is played by Michael. *In The Many Adventures of Baloo the Bear he is played by Cavin. Gallery: Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2630.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2661.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg Christopher-1-.png Ron's Friends-0.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Christopher Robin in My Friends Tigger & Pooh.jpg Trivia *His appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Train and the Boat and Toon Age will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Humans Category:Friendly Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters